


I’ll keep you safe (Abigail x Bernie)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie Wolfe Gets Therapy, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Bernie finds it hard to come to terms with finding her partner cheating on her, can Abigail and Bernie’s family help her get better before it’s too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **READ HERE BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO CARRY ON TO READ THE WHOLE STORY**
> 
> Disclaimer - 
> 
> The BBC screwed us over by only giving Bernie and Abigail one scene together so now us writers can finally give Bernie and Abigail a happy Ending. I don’t own the characters. Story may contain Self Harm.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD don't read if it triggers anyone.
> 
> I refuse to write out the sex scene between Serena and Leah, I don’t mind writing out the sex scenes for Berena, Balex and Abs and Bernie but there’s no way in hell I’ll ever write out a Serena and Leah Sex scene, you can just leave.
> 
> Information -  
> Starts off with Bernea but is mainly Set just after Bernie finds out about Serena sleeping with Leah, so Bernie breaks up with Serena. bernie gets more closer to Abigail which will lead on to them having a relationship 
> 
>  
> 
> ©RedgravesTardis2019  
> Do Not Copy This

Bernie had recently flown back to the UK after being away at Nairobi for a few months to make sure that her new hospital was ready to open after making a few little changes from last time.

Bernie had invited to Jason’s and greta's wedding but no one had heard back from her so they didn’t think she was able to make it but Bernie was planning a surprise of her own as it was Bernie’s and Serena's 3rd anniversary.

Serena had started to give up on her relationship with the blonde, as each time she would try to communicate with Bernie all she got back was Radio silence and started to wonder if Bernie was really with the wait.

As Serena was working through her shift when she got a call to meet her in the on call room, Serena agreed and met Leah there. She went in and forgot to lock the the door. They started to make out on the bed

Bernie had landed in the uk and went back to Serena to see if she was there so she started to look around the house while eating a cheese and ham sandwich that she had made while she was in the kitchen, she sighed not seeing her around her house so she picked up Her rucksack and put over her shoulder and took a slowly walk to the hospital. 

When Bern got there she went straight up to Abigail's office and went in and smiled at her “Abs have you seen Serena? She’s not at home?”

The younger blonde looked up at the older blonde with a smile “Bernie! Your back” the younger blonde paused “no I haven’t seen her in a while , do you want me to page her?”

“No it’s fine she’s probably down in theatre, I can wait.. can I wait in here with you?”

The younger blonde nodded “stay as long as you like”

Bernie smiled softly and sat on the sofa “So is there anything I need to catch up on since the last visit?”

The younger blonde looked at her wanting to tell her about Serena’s affair with Leah but chose not to “there’s an F1 you need to be Careful off…” Abigail spoke trying not to give to much away

The older blonde raises her eyebrow a little “it’s not Cameron is it? I know he can be a real little shit”

“No it’s not him it’s someone else… who’s actually on your ward… The AAU…”

The blonde raised her eyebrow again “then Who is it?”

“Her name is Leah Faulkner”

“She sorta sounds like a bitch..”

“Just wait till you see her..”

The older blonde nodded “Maybe I should go see if she needs any help?”

“Only if you want to” 

“I think I might.. is that okay if I leave my things here?”

“Of course it is, I’ll keep them safe” Abigail replied softly with a smile.

Bernie smiled “thank you” she said before leaving the office and made her way to AAU, on her way she would have to pass the On Call Room so she decided to have a look just in case Serena had sneaked off to have a nap. The blonde put her hand on the door handle and slowly opened it enough for her to look in, that’s when she saw Serena and Leah making out. 

The blondes heart broke into million of pieces watching her partner for a few moments before slamming the door shut behind her and walked away to the AAU office where she pulled down the blinds and stood in the middle of the office trying to process what she had saw.

Serena heard the door slam shut and got off Leah “I’m sorry” she said getting dressed going after whoever it was who slammed the door. Reaching the office door Serena took a deep breath and went in and saw Bernie.

“Bernie… your back…”

The blonde just nodded watching serena, Serena closed the office door and made her way over to Bernie where the blonde snapped 

“No don’t touch me!”

“Bern I’ve not done anything…”

“So you wasn’t making out Leah?” The blonde spat folding her arms

“Yo...you saw….”

“Of course I bloody saw! I came looking for you to surprise you … but what do I find? You fucking shagging an F1 that’s old enough to be your daughter on our anniversary…”

The brunette looked at her “I’m sorry … let me explain…”

“Explain what? That you love her more then me, that your just using me ? Actually I don’t want to hear it… Leah’s all yours, we’re over…” the blonde spoke before leaving the office in a rush and left the ward.

The blonde headed outside and sat in the bench to calm herself down , she had her phone in her hand going through her photos deleting every picture of her and Serena one by one. Once she had deleted all the pictures she put her phone back into her pocket and looked out at the hospital beginning to think about what she was going to do as she didn’t know if it was worth staying or not now that she was no longer with Serena . 

Bernie decided that she was going to go back to Nairobi but for now she was going to stay and help so she went to see Abigail again.

Abigail was talking to Ric about a patient when the blonde barged into the office , she looked at them both “sorry nothing important… just to say I’m gonna be in theatre to help out…”

Abigail listened to the older blonde but could tell something was wrong after all she was best friends with Serena and now Bernie.

“No it’s fine…everything’s fine … I’m fine… but maybe later though “ 

“Bernie… you know that my door is open anytime you need a chat..”

The older blonde just nodded and soon went and scrubbed in to theatre, Bernie stood at the sink and washed her hands before leaning over the sink and stared into it thinking about what she had saw of Leah and Serena the image that wouldn’t leave her mind, she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde was in a daydream thinking about what was the best thing to do before she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and looked seeing it was Abigail 

“Serena pulled out of doing this operation with you… so I thought I’ll help…”

The older blonde rolled her eyes a little “yeah I wonder why…”

“Well Bernie That’s what I was for you to tell me”

“Just go and ask her” the blonde snapped seeing leah walk into the theatre and sighed “Maybe it’s best if it’s just you and her to this operation…”

Abigail looked at the older blonde confused before looking over at Leah then back at Bernie sort of sensing that something Has happened “No Bernie this operation needs you..”

“Well I can’t work with her…”

“Well your going to need to…. It’s only you me and leah that’s qualified to do this operation…if it helps I can stand in between you both….”

Bernie looked over at leah and then back at Abigail before rolling her eyes “okay fine I’ll stay but don’t get me to talk to her”

“I wasn’t asking you to… I’m just asking you to do your job with me then you can do whatever you want …”

Bernie just nodded “okay I’ll just do this one operation then I’m going for a cigarette break…” 

“That’s fine by me” the younger blonde replied softly “let’s go and get this over with”

The older blonde nodded again and headed over to the patient and started to operate on him, Abigail and Leah helped , Leah started to talk about Serena and of course Bernie didn’t like it and gave her a few of her death stares throughout the entire operation , Now 4 hours had past and the operation was going great before Bernie accidentally cut the wrong vain 

“Fuck sake that was your fault” she said angrily to Leah, the younger blonde took Bernie’s hand for reassurance as she could tell that she was getting stressed 

“Bernie, it’s okay ,it’s an accident, we can fix it” 

Bernie looked down at Abigail’s hand before looking up at her calming down “I’m sorry”

“Hey it’s okay.. we all make mistakes, why don’t you go get a coffee and me and Leah will finish up here?”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying on till the end..”

“Bernie it’s okay, I can take over from you, go grab yourself a coffee”

The older blonde nodded and moved back letting Abigail take over , Bernie soon got unscrubbed and washed her hands before going back to her office for her coat, she soon reached the office and went in seeing Serena and lifted her coat

“Don’t worry I’ll be out your way soon…” the blonde spoke 

“You don’t have to….”

“Oh I know but I want to… that tart is yours now since you’ve replaced me…”

“Bernie! Look I didn’t mean to!”

“Well you should have thought about that before you decide to have sex with Leah!”

“Bernie! For god sake let me explain!”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve to know what actually happened..”

“Do you love me and does the last two years even matter to you? How I was there for you all the time all through your worst moments? When everyone walked away I stayed but when I needed you, you couldn’t be bothered to be there…”

“Course I love you… that’s not fair you knew I couldn’t be there…”

“The night the hospital opened was when I need you the most… and you know why?”

The brunette shook her head to say no and looked at Bernie 

“I had a panic attack… one of the patients was rushed in after they got hit by an IUD… and you wasn’t there to help me through it!” The blonde spoke about her experience and broke down, the Brunette got up and went towards the blonde to hold her tight.

“Bern… I didn’t know…” the brunette spoke moving more closer to the blonde 

“Don’t… you dare… don’t you dare start acting like you suddenly care about me” the blonde replied pushing the brunette away from her and wiped her face just before leaving the office.

The blonde made her way to the pub where she had a couple of whiskey just to numb the pain, she wasn’t planning on getting really drunk just yet as she wanted to carry on with her shift.

The blonde sighed having one more glass of whiskey before going back to her shift, the blonde was emery good at hiding that she had a few drinks she made her way back to the hospital and attended to some patients while being watched closely by Abigail, who saw the older blonde lose her balance a little and instantly knew that Bernie had been drinking. 

Abigail walked towards Bernie and took her to the side , and looked at her 

“I thought i told you to go home”

“And i wanted to continue with my shift…”

The younger blonde sighed 

“I want you to answer honestly to what i’m about to ask you… okay?”

“Why? What have i done?” 

“Because i think you’ve been drinking…”

The older blonde just looked at her before slurring her words a little “Whe...where did you get that idea from?” 

“I’ve been watching you since you came back… you’ve lost your balance five times and you smell like JD…”

“Please don’t send me home… i don’t wanna go home..”

“But bernie your drunk you have to… look why don’t i call round after my shift to see how you are? I can even bring a hawaiian pizza with extra pineapples on?”

Bernie hesitated for a second and let out another sigh “Okay fine,i’ll go but i want that pizza with those extra pineapple”

“I’ll have it with me i promise”

The blonde nodded and finally did what abigail told her to do, she collected her things from office and left the building where she stood by the entrance and looked around seeing many happy couples in love watching them slowly made her lose her strength to pretend that everything was okay.

The blonde took a slow walk back to her house and went in , she stood there in the middle of the empty room looking around at the pictures of her and Serena which made her feel more worse. she continued to hold back the tears and tried to pull herself together but took another look around the room and thought about what serena had told her

The blonde was angry so she started to tear the living room apart which meant broken pieces of glass was now on the floor, she had smashed all the pictures of her and Serena that was in the room, as she did this a piece of glass got caught deep in her hand, she didn’t feel it at first , she just let her hand bleed out as she was tired of acting strong. 

The Blonde looked around her living room seeing all the smashed up glass and saw the puddle of blood that was next to her and sighed before going into the kitchen and tired to make a makeshift bandage but each time she went to touch it she would flinch. 

She reached into her pocket and got out her phone unlocking it before tapping on her contacts then tapped on Abigail where she stared at her number for a few moments getting the courage to ring her, she waited for her to answer.

Abigail was dealing with one of Bernie’s patient when she heard her phone go, she checked to see who it was before she answered and before she had a chance to talk Bernie had already started talking 

“Ab… I did something and I don’t know what to do… it won’t stop bleeding…” she spoke breaking down to her on the phone

“Okay right , where are you?” The younger blonde asked 

“Back at mine… there’s glass everywhere…”

“Right, I want you to come back to the hospital and come straight to the AAU, I’ll see you soon as I’ve gotta go Okay?”

“Okay” the older blonde replied and put the phone down and did what the younger blonde told her to do.

The blonde soon walked through the doors of AAU, and looked around as her had was dripping with blood, she wasn’t scared. Abigail looked over seeing her partner and soon rushed over to her 

“Bernie what happened?” Asked the younger blonde

“I guess I got angry with myself over the break up of me and Serena” the older blonde replied while shrugging her shoulders

“Come on let me clean it..”

The blonde nodded before letting her the younger blonde take her over to a free bed and started to pick out the glass.

“What happened for you to break up with Serena? I thought you loved her?”

“I did…till she decided to cheat on me I caught her in the on call room with Leah…”

The younger blonde held her hand “ah, it makes sense now… about what you said about that you can’t work with Leah and the drinking… I should of known…”

“It’s okay I wanted to continue my shift to try and get it off my mind… but it didn’t work…”

“Bern you still should of told me…”

The older blonde nodded before she flinched a little each time Abigail took out a piece of glass, soon the younger blonde cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around Bernie’s hand and gently rubbed her thumb against her hand 

“Right then your all done...Right you, no more breaking glass..”

The older blonde looked up at her with a slight smile “thank you...I’ll try...”


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail smiled softly as she gently stroked the older blondes cheek wiping away the the tears with her thumbs “Hey your gonna be okay, I promise”

Bernie could feel more tears form in her eyes , she looked looked down “I gave her two years of my life… she gave me one year of her… she changed after losing Ellie… I should of saw the signs…” 

“Hey you ,didn’t know you didn’t do anything wrong I Promise ” 

“But still I should have read the signs that things was gonna change…. and now she’s thrown the only good things about myself away…” The older blonde looked up at the younger blonde “i...i… I don’t wanna be here anymore..”

“Hey you don’t mean that Bern, your hurt and confused…”

“No I do… she was the best part of me…”

“Bern your drunk, Hurt and confused, you really don’t mean any of this...what you need is to sleep off the alcohol… it will make you feel a little better”

“Where would I go? I can’t go back home, as you don’t trust me, I can’t go into the on call room… there’s nowhere for me to go…”

“I didn’t say I don’t trust you.. I just don’t want you to be on your own when your like this…” Abigail paused for a moment “I’m nearly finished here so why don’t we go up the the office where you can sleep it off and I can keep an eye on you?”

The older blonde nodded slightly “I’m...I’m sorry”

“Hey it’s okay Bern” she said as she continued to stroke her cheek

“Can we go to your office now I don’t want her to see me?”

“Course we can” the younger blond said getting up off the bed and helped Bernie off it two before the pair walked to the office, Abigail was supporting Bernie as she held on to her arm

Bernie lent her head on Abigails shoulder as they walked down the corridor “does it get better?”

“Oh, I believe your gonna pick yourself up and your gonna be stronger than ever….”

“You think so?”

“Oh I know so” Abs smiled and kissed her head in reassurance 

They went into the office and Bernie sat on the sofa , Abigail sat next to her and ordered the pizza with extra pineapple just like Bernie asked for and then gave Bernie a smile “Pizzas on its way”

“Thank you” She said moving a little a little closer to Abigail and took her hand and stroked it “your hands are soft”

“I know I use hand cream” the younger blonde replied softly as she watched Bernie’s actions 

“When is the pizza coming?” 

Abigail took a quick look at the app “according to this app, the pizza will be here soon”

Bernie nodded again “I’m really hungry”

“I know you are but you just gotta wait a few more minutes…”

About fifteen to twenty minutes the pizza soon arrived , Abs went and got the pizza and paid the man before she sat back down on the sofa handing Bernie the pizza “don’t eat it too fast I don’t want you being sick in my office… Enjoy” she joked softly

“I won’t , don’t worry” she spoke opening the pizza box and took a slice and bit into it “mmmm it’s so good”

Abigail just smiled watching her before she helped herself to a slice picking off the pineapples and placing them onto the other slices of pizza as she wasn't keen on them

Bernie looked over “don’t you like pineapples?”

“No not really… they taste weird… I can’t describe it so I’m giving you all mine, as I know you like them so much”

“You know you don’t have to do that” 

“ i know but if i give them to you i know that their not going to waste as i know you will eat them all” the younger blonde smiled softly 

And hour later bernie hada her head on Abigail chest talking about her time in the army and her previous relationships, abigail was stroking her hair while she listened to the stories ,the young blonde looked down at the older blonde “You okay?” The younger blonde paused “that was a stupid question…”

“Not from you it wasn’t…at least you actually care about me… the other don’t” Bernie spoke looking into to Abigail's eyes “I don’t know.. I really don’t know” she sat up and moved a little closer to Abigail.

“What’s currently on your mind apart from you not wanting to be here?”

“That I just want someone who won’t leave me? But that’s too much to ask…”

“Bern believe me that there’s someone out there that’s wanting to spend everyday with you..”

“I doubt that…” 

“Hey you never know”

Bernie nodded and Leaned in more , the younger blonde finally realised what Bernie was doing , she got lost in her eyes where the two just stared but also smiled at each other to see who would make the first move 

“You erm, you got some pizza sauce on your face .. I mean on the corner of your lip… let me get it for you” she said running her thumb against her bottom lip softly until she reached the corner of her lip and gently rubbed off the sauce with her thumb , Abigail didn’t say anything but let her but smiled to the feeling and watched her gently suck off the sauce from her thumb 

“Was that nice?” Abi giggled softly 

“It was but you know what would be better?”

“No but your about to show me aren’t you?

“I mean only if you want me to..”

“Hey, of course I want you to show me Bern” she spoke stroking her arm which was making Bernie want to kiss her even more, it wasn’t because she was still drunk 

Abigail moved her hands back onto Bernie’s cheeks and stroked them “have anyone told you how brilliant you are?”

The older blonde bit her lip while thinking of an answer before replying “only Serena.. she said I was the best Trauma surgeon in the whole of uk… but I don’t believe her anymore”

“Hey, I believe that your are I mean anyone else wouldn’t know how to do your job like you do it… Bernie your special…”

Bernie didn’t say anything and this time she just took the chance and leaned in and kissed her softly, Abigail hesitated for a few seconds before kissing her back a little more deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

The younger blonde soon pulled away a little "Bern are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Bernie nodded without thinking "I want you so bad Abs, I want her to hurt her the way she hurt me..."

The younger blonde smiled before kissing her more softly as she started to run her hands up and down the older blondes sides, Bernie bit her lip a little sexually with a smile as she felt Abigails fingertips against her tight shirt.

"You know you can take it off if you like"

"All in great time Ms Wolfe" the young blonde spoke softly giving her a smirk and gave her another kiss while she slowly put her hands under her shirt, and put them onto her breasts gently squeezing them for a little while.

The blonde moaned softly feeling Abigail tease her, Abigail soon decided to take the older blondes shirt off, she threw it on the floor along with her bra. Bernie smiled “Mmm”

Abigail smirked before she pulled her close and gave her left nipple a lick before she did the same to her right nipple for a little while, The older blonde put her head to the side and started to moan again, each time that Bernie moaned Abigail would lick her nipples harder which her moan out more louder. Bernie ran her hands through the younger blondes hair while Abi had started to suck on her left boob as she did this she began to rub her pussy getting faster as she felt Bernie her more wet, Abigail smirked again as she pulled down her skinny jeans and her panties at the same time.

“Fuck me...i need to feel you “ the blonde moaned out moments before the young blonde slipped two fingers inside her and slowly started to finger her

“Oh I don’t take orders from you ms Wolfe” she spoke as she bit her lip sexually at Bernie’s naked body while she fingered her faster each time until the older blonde started to cum hard, When Bernie came she leant back more while she came hard. Abi smirked watching her “You never told me you are amazing at this”

“Oh, I didn't want to spoil it for you” she spoke in-between her breathing as she tried to get her breath back from the excitement, She had never came this hard when she would have sex with Serena. Abi smirked at her again before she felt Bernie pull her down on top of her, where the older blonde snogged her deeply adding her tongue.

Abigail moaned a little as she sucked on Bernie's tongue, Bernie soon flipped them over so she was now on top she smirked looking down at Abigail “Its my turn now” she spoke seductively Abigail just nodded at Bernies command as she had let her be in charge. The older blonde soon went down on the younger blonde , Bernie opened Abigail's legs wide and rubbed her gently before getting faster getting her to moan out , she rubbed her for awhile before she started to lick her, occasionally Bernie would push her tongue inside her a little. Abigail wrapped her legs and arms around the older blonde. Before Abigail knew it she had started to cum hard Bernie of course licked it up in a teasing manor. 

The older blonde soon got back on top and made her pussy touch hers before she began to shag her, Abigail moaned out but this time it was Bernie's name and dug her nails into the her back, Bernie didn't mind as she was used to it as when she was with Alex she would dig her nails into her back.  
“Mmm Bernie!” the younger moaned out in excitement

'You like that huh?”

Abigail nodded as Bernie was still in control of her “I do Ms Wolfe”

“Good girl” she replied as she shagged her more faster then the last time

“faster... More faster” Abigail moaned out again

“All in good time Ms Tate” she teased getting a little bit more faster then last time again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the office door, only Bernie heard the knock as she was on top of Abigail, Abigail didn't hear it, but Bernie looked at her “did you hear that babe?”

“It’s probably just the rain and wind hitting the window, nothing to be scared about Bern”

Bernie nodded and continued but as she did the knocking grew louder so she looked at Abigail again “I don’t think its going to stop unless you answer it’ the blonde spoke with a sigh

“Babe just ignore them, i doubt its anything important”

“It could be important… just go and answer it..” the blonde replied giving a little shrug.

Abi also gave a sigh and gently lifted Bernie off her lap as she did this she knocked the wine bottle that Bernie had put on the coffee table on to the floor which went all over Abigail's shirt .“We can always continue later , like back at mine if you want?”

Bernie shrugged again as she laid next to the younger blonde and looked at her “Only if you want me there, that is.. If not I can get the first plane back to Nairobi..”

“You know you don't have to leave here just because of her... Holby's your home to...”

“I'm sorry but no... Holby isn't my home, it hasn't been for a long time...”

“Bernie please just think about this..”

“I can't work here if she's working here”  
The younger blonde quickly grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor which happened to be Bernies, and threw her shirt under the desk as she managed to put her pants and jeans back on where as Bernie quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around as Donna decided she couldn't wait anymore and came walking in seeing Bernie wrapped up in the blanket with Abi stroking Bernies arm softly “Just have a think about it”

Donna just watched them for a few moments working out that they both had sex with each other “Urm..' Donna paused. 

“Isn't that shirt bernies?”

Abigail looked down at the shirt she was wearing “She said I can wear it, I got blood on mine” she gave a soft smile

“Oh right..”

Abigail looked at her “Can we help you at all?”

“Urm... Leah Faulkner has been rushed into the AAU...in serious condition...We think she's been attacked by someone, we need you to help look at her injuries”

Abi nodded “I'll be right there”

Donna nodded back at her and left going back to the AAU, Abigail turned her head looking back at Bernie without saying anything at her for a few moments as she had a thought that Bernie could of done this

“Bernie...”

The older blonde knew what the younger blonde was about to ask her “No, I didn't have anything to do with this.. you knew where I was...”

“Are you sure you didn't see her before you went back to the appartment?”

Bernie refused to answer “I can't believe you think I would do this... Just go to the AAU..”

“Bern.. I just need to know the truth.. you won't be in trouble”

“I said go”

Abigail sighed and left going to the AAU and went over to where Leah was and helped exmaine her injuries which took a few hours for the results to came back. She looked at them and sighed seeing that Leah had a fractured skull and a bleed on the brain. While she stood over the bed she began to think that Bernie was capable of doing this as after all she was an ex army major and knew 13 ways to kill and that she didn't like what she found out. 

Three hours later it was the end of Abigail's shift she went back to the office and saw the blonde asleep, she queitly went over and gently shook her to wake her up knowing that she would be more comfortable in her bed 

“Bern..”

“What?” the older blonde mumbled 

“Let me take you back to mine where you sleep more comfortably”

“im fine here..” she mumbled again

“Bernie babe I don't want you to hurt your back again

“Ergh.. okay” she mumbled as she woke up more and rubbed her eyes

Abigail smiled and helped the tired looking blonde get changed into her jeans and hoodie before she gathered her things seconds before taking her to the car and strapped her in, Abi did the same and soon drove off to her house. The younger blonde soon parked up into her drive way she got out and unlocked the front door, Bernie got out a few minutes late and watched her as she gave another yawn

“Get yourself up to bed, first door on the right” Abigail smiled as she spoke softly, Bernie nodded and headed inside and followed the instructions and went into the first bed room on the right, which was Abigails bedroom. Bernie went in and got undressed before getting into the bed.

The younger blonde stayed downstairs for a good ten minutes to let Bernie sort herself out,Abigail had brought Bernies suitcase and rucksack in before she looked her car then all the doors and headed upstairs with Bernies bags and put them by her wardrobe, she also stripped off and turned off the light and got in bed.

The blonde who was already sound asleep felt her get in bed so she moved her head onto abigail's chest as she felt safe. Abigial held her close and kissed her head “Everything is gonna be okay, your gonna get through this I promise you” she reassured the older blonde as she watched her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slight Trigger Warning**  
> This chapter talks about Bernie's attempt of suicide from the last chapter.

The younger blonde watched her sleep before she eventually fell asleep herself, while she held the blonde close for reassurance. The older blonde moved to get comfortable and snuggled into Abigail. 

Bernie Managed to sleep through the night , she woke around 9am, Abigail was already up as she had a 10am start , she had made Bernie some coffee and some toast to help with her hangover. When the older came down , she was wearing one of Abigail's t-shirts, Abigail smiled “make yourself at home” as she handed her the coffee where Bernie took a mouth full of it

“Thank you..but I’ll probably be gone when you get back”

“You know you can stay as long as you need…”

“I know but I feel like I’ve just dumped myself on you.. you know…”

“I rather you crash here at mine then be out getting wasted on the streets”

“Actually I was going to go home and pick up all the glass…”

“Oh” Abigail paused “what if she’s there bern, what are you going to do?”

The blonde looked at her after taking some more sips of her coffee while giving a little shrug “I don’t actually know”

“Promise me you won’t hurt her if you see her?”

“I can’t promise anything…”

“Please bernie?”

The blonde sighed again “I promise that i will try not to hurt her even though she deserves it”

“Bernie please, if you want to you can come do a few shifts on Keller with me if you want to keep yourself busy..”

“Ill have a think..What time are you in?”

“Ten to 11pm… quite a long one today..”

Bernie nodded, Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the blonde looked confused at Abigail “Who’s that?” the blonde paused as she was the closest to the door “ill go”

The older blonde went over to the front door, standing on the other side was Serena, who didn’t know where Bernie had stayed last night, Serena sighed as she waited for abigail to open it but instead Bernie opened it and saw.

Serena looked at her “Bernie..” the brunette spoke softly as she studied her 

Bernie had the front door open enough for serena to see that she was wearing one of Abigail's t-shirts, they both stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before the blonde spoke

“Why are you here?”

“I came to look for you… I looked everywhere for you last night… I thought that you might be here so i came to check..”

“Well congratulations you found me… now you can go, i have nothing to say to you…”

“Bernie please…”

“No… I said everything I needed to say to you last night.”

“Why won’t you let me explain?”  
“Because you made it clear last night while you shagged that F1 that you replaced me!”

Abigail came over to the door hearing Bernie getting worked up, she put her hand on her shoulder to calm her and told her to go and take a shower while she dealt with Serena.

Bernie went upstairs and went into the bathroom and got herself into the shower where she just sat under the warm water.

“She’s wearing one of your t-shirts..” Serena spoked

“Well yeah… she had to… you made her get in such a state last night…”

“I didn’t mean to…”

Abigail raised an eyebrow “She gave you three years of her life, she stood by you when nobody else would and then you throw it back in her face by sleeping with F1 who is old enough to be your daughter? And then you come here acting like you didn’t know what you were doing last night , when you certainly knew what you were doing.. Do know that when she left the hospital she went straight to the house and tried to kill herself… so don’t you dare tell me that you didn't mean to” The younger blonde ranted 

Serena looked down “I didn’t know she would do that, its not like her…”

“It’s not like her? Serena she suffers with PTSD and Depression… you really dont know her do you?”

“I know she does but she never once mentioned that she would actually try to do it… How did she do it?”

“Well she went back to the house and smashed all the photo frames, found the biggest piece of glass and started to press it against her wrist until the blood started to pour out… I was the first one to be there for her when she needed someone.. And that someone should of been you but of course you was too busy”

“Like i said im sorry, i just need to talk to her”

Abigail rolled her eyes “You don’t get it, do you? She wants nothing to do with you, you and her are over, i hope your happy”

As bernie was sat under the warm water she had started to cry as she started to think what did she do for Serena to cheat on her, Serena soon left and Abigail closed the front door before going up to the bathroom to check on bernie and saw her crying again

“Hey, its okay” she said softly rubbing her arm again

“What did I do?” Bernie cried 

“You didn’t do anything i promise you this was all her fault”

It took Bernie sometime to calm and to wash her body and hair with the help of Abigail, who also helped her get changed into a new outfit, Abi smiled at her 

“Is there anyone you want me to call.. Someone to talk to?”

Bernie just shrugged her shoulders “Could you take to my mums or Helen’s or even Charlottes on your way to work if it's not a trouble?”

“Hey, we can go together, im calling in sick, i'm going to look after you so we can go where-ever you like”

Bernie nodded “Mums or charlotte's first depending on who’s in”

Abigail nodded and took her to Charlotte’s house, The older blonde knocked on the door within seconds a younger blonder answered who looked liked Bernie opened the door “Mum..Whats happened?”

Bernie didn't say anything and looked at her for a few seconds, “Can I have a hug?”

Charlotte who had cut Bernie off since she found out about the affair and didn't speak to her throughout the divorce as she had her own family to look after with Ben, they had a son who was called Beau but charlotte went in labour a week early at the hospital which Bernie helped to deliver which they started to rebond over but when she found out that she was covering up for serena when Jasmine died. Charlotte knew Abigail from St James, Abigail gave her a nod to say that it was okay as Serena was no longer in the picture, Charlotte hesitated “Of course whats brought all this on?”

The pair hugged it out and the older blonde silently cried on her daughters shoulder “She cheated”

Charlotte looked confused “Who cheated”

“Serena cheated..”

Charlotte sighed “let's get you inside” she took her inside, Abigail followed them in. Bernie soon let go and sat on the sofa while abigail made them all a cuppa tea.

Charlotte sat by her and took her hand while Bernie started to explain what happened last night 

“She didn’t deserve you mum, there’s someone out there who deserve you, i know there is…”

Bernie nodded before wiping her eyes just seconds before Beau ran in after hearing his nana’s voice, he ran straight over and climbed onto her knee and cuddled her

Bernie smiled at him then kissed his head “Nana’s missed you”

“No Nana i’ve missed you more!”

Abi signaled charlotte outside to the kitchen where she talked about Bernie and how worried she was, she told her about Bernie’s wrist and then agreed to let her see Beau whenever she wanted 

Charlotte knew Abigail was right it was time to move on from the hurt that Bernie had caused, she soon came back into the front room "Mum, me and and Abigail have been talking.."

Bernie nodded "Yeah?"

"And Abigail is right it's time for us to put the past behind us... I forgive you..."

"You do?"

Charlotte nodded “Yes, and I've also decided to let you see your grandson again…”

Bernie smiled again “I promise I won't let you down”


End file.
